Getting Over It
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: This is for the Quidditch Competition, The Bludgers. Draco receives a note from his father, telling him that he's sorry and to go on to the next stage of life. Will he listen to his father or not?


_Draco, these will be my last words to you. There's a light at the end of the road. I understand that you can not see the light, as there is a wall blocking it. Your challenge, Draco is to get passed it. I know that I have been a bad father, and… I apologize for that. But you need to get onto the next step of your life. Try to forget everything that has happened in the past, and get on with your life. Hopefully, you'll take my advice. I love you, Draco and good luck._

Draco read the words on the paper that his father had left him. He read it again. He slapped himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch! So it isn't a dream…" Draco mumbled to himself.

Draco threw the paper into the fire in disgust.

"So, NOW my father is being a good person. NOW after he's dead. Yeah, that helps me feel so much better. THANKS A LOT FATHER!" Draco screamed.

"Draco honey, are you alright?" Draco's mother, Narcissa called from the kitchen.

"NO! I'm not alright! I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Draco shouted, trying to punch a hole into the wall, and failing miserably.

"OW!" Draco said, cursing as he rubbed his bloody fist.

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, coming up to him to hug him.

Draco tensed, and then relaxed. "I'm sorry mother. It's just… I'm sorry. Let's go to Hogwarts now. I'm ready."

"OK then, are you ready to apparate?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother." Draco replied, obediently.

"Now hold my hand." Narcissa said.

"But mother, I know how to apparate!" Draco complained.

"No. Just in case, you'll side apparate with me. What if you get splinched? I'm more experienced in this, so just let me do the magic." Narcissa said, chuckling at her own pun.

"Bu- Fine, mother." Draco said, giving in to his mother.

And then they were at Platform 9 and 3/4.

"OK then, bye mother!" Draco said.

"Bye Draco, have a great time at Hogwarts!" Narcissa said, apparating off.

At the sound of his name, everyone looked at Draco, and jeered in his way.

"There's the Death Eater."

"He's the one that killed Dumbledore, right?"

"Is he going to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not going to the same school as a Death Eater!"

"He's not a Death Eater anymore."

"Still, a former Death Eater."

"Why's he here?"

Draco looked down to his feet in shame. And then, he remembered that he was a Malfoy, and so he held up his head high.

"Hey M-Draco, how are you doing?" Hermione Granger said, waving to Draco as she walked towards him.

"Wait, what? Are you talking to me?" Draco asked, confused.

15 MINUTES EARLIER…

"Harry, you know, I heard that Malfoy was going to come to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe that Professor McGonagall is letting him come to school again! I mean, he's a Death Eater!" Harry said.

"I'm going to give him a second chance." Hermione said quietly.

"You're going to what?" Ron asked, as he walked up to them.

"I'm going to give him a second chance!" Hermione repeated, louder this time.

"But… he's MALFOY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'Mione, are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's… I kind of pity him. It wasn't his fault that he was born as a Malfoy, you get me?" Hermione said.

"Well, I guess… but Hermione, he called you a MUDBLOOD!" Ron exclaimed too loudly, which caused a few people staring at them.

"Well, it's your life, your choice. If you think that's right, then I'm going to stand with you." Harry said.

"Hey! What if I decide to hate Draco, are you going to stand with me then?" Ron demanded.

"Well, it um… depends on how it goes?" Harry suggested.

"Oh! There's Malfoy, I'm going to go and say hello." Hermione said and she walked off.

PRESENT TIME…

"Yes, I'm talking to you. How are you doing?" Hermione asked again.

"Well… erm… I'm doing fine, and I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts." Draco said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts. It's practically my home, do you get me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I understand. I mean, we've been here for about half of our lives! To me, it does feel like my home." Draco said softly.

"What classes are you going to take at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle Studies-" Draco began.

"You're taking Muggle Studies? But you can choose what you take can't you? I thought you didn't like Muggle Studies, Draco." Hermione said, cutting him off.

"Well, people can change. Now that father's… gone, I can do whatever I want. And… I don't hate muggles that much. Father just taught me that muggles were even worse than mudbl- um muggle borns so I kind of always thought that it was really like that." Draco said.

"Oh…" Hermione said, her expression softening. "You've really changed haven't you Draco. I'm really glad I decided to give you a second chance. You know, I think that you should never forget the past, because you're supposed to learn from it. So despite our past, maybe we'll be friends? Anyway, I have to go now, so bye!" Hermione skipped away to Harry and Ron with a smile on her face, leaving Draco just shocked.

"Second Chance? I like it." Draco said, his grin broadening.

_Father, I understand what you mean. And now I'm taking your advice and moving on. I see the light at the end of the road now father. I'm past the wall. I'm moving on with life. But father? You were wrong about one thing. I don't want to forget my past. Because with it, I can learn from it and change my ways. Thank you father. I love you._


End file.
